D6
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: The Big Hero 6 crew is used to their new normal lives and grateful Tadashi isn't dead, but was in a hospital in a coma, but what happens when The Digital World is threatened by The Shifters and they're more, or less the only ones who can save it? And why does Tadashi's new Digimon Torintomon know so much about the team and Baymax? Rated T for later chapters.


D6

SPH: (super perky voice) Hey-oh! Sssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I was reading Sontawind's Digimon Hero 6 story, and I was inspired to write my own Digimon/BH6 story. I had asked if I could use the same Digimon and their names, but was given the answer no, so if anyone read it and thought they'd see the same Digimon, I'm sorry, but you won't. :P

Iza: But you will get some awesome Digimon and Big Hero 6 action!

SPH: Oh, hey Iza.

Iza: Hey! Ooh! I just can't wait for everyone to see this! It's so super awesome!

SPH: (laughs) Well, they can't read until we do the disclaimer, so, Iza?

Iza: Of course. Samantha Peace HeartStar doesn't own any characters from Big Hero 6, or Digimon, she only owns her OC's, the shifters, and the story! Okay! Done!

SPH: (giggles) On with the story! (gives a small snort)

* * *

"Okay, everything's set," a young woman who's face was hidden by a hood said, "we need to move now, or the Digital World might be lost to the Shifters."

She grabbed six iPhone looking devices on strings.

"Torintomon?" She asked turning to a small horse that was mostly red with his left for leg being white with a black hoof, while his other legs were red with a purple hoof, a large purple patch on his back, a white head with black ears, a white main and tail, purple eyes and a red cross on his forehead, "Are you ready?"

The small horse nodded.

"Yes," he said, "I'm ready, I just hope they are."

The woman put the devices around his neck.

"They are, now go! The fate of the Digital World is in their hands." She said.

"So is my sister's life," said an eighteen year old girl with strawberry-blonde hair and rich brown eyes wearing a turquoise bikini top that was mostly covered by a black short sleeved leather half-jacket, turquoise knee length pants with three brown leather belts on her left leg, a half skirt make from white feathers, held in place over her right leg by a brown leather belt around her waist and black leather boots, which tips and heels had a lethal point if she wanted with a silver sword with a gold handle slung over her back in a brown leather scabbard.

Torintomon was very aware of the girls sister, the Princess of the Digital World, though it still bewildered him about how a simple human girl could be the very life source and rightful ruler of the Digital World.

"And Angela's for that matter!" She finished looking over at a pink clad girl with pink waist length scruffy hair with angel blonde tips hovering in the air over a metal table/bed in hyper sleep.

The girl squatted down to Torintomon's eye level.

"The digital energy here is the only thing keeping her alive," she said, "and this world's existence is one of the things keeping my sister alive, if you screw this up, they'll die and I'll make sure you do, so don't screw up, got it?"

Torintomon gulped and nodded knowing very well that she'd carry out her threat.

"Enough May," the woman said, "Torintomon, it's time to go."

The small horse nodded and ran through the open portal, glad he could now move fast, unlike before when he had arrived in the Digital World. Once he'd gone through the scene around him changed to a very advanced looking city.

'I did it! I'm back in San Fransokyo my old home!... And there go Hiro and Tadashi.' he thought as the brothers sped past him on a moped.

* * *

Tadashi slowed to a stop as another traffic light turned red.

"Ugh!" Hiro cried, "There are no red lights when we're close to being late for school!"

"Is there a crazy psychopath behind us with a large swarm of Microbots?" Tadashi asked rolling his eyes.

"No, but..." Hiro tried.

"Hiro," Tadashi warned.

"Fine." Hiro grumbled as the light turned green and they took off.

"Huh?" he mumbled spotting a tiny red, purple, and white pony.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked, "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Hiro asked, "Oh, no, I'm fine, just thought I saw something."

He shook his head.

"Can you hurry up?" He asked checking his watch, "School's going to start in twenty-five minutes and I need to check on my security bot."

"Yeah, yesterday it had me both in a headlock, and death grip around my lungs," Tadashi said, "we really don't need a repeat of that."

Hiro nodded. After the fire Tadashi'd developed Asthma due to inhaling so much smoke. He wished he could thank the person who'd gotten his brother out of the fire and to a hospital, but they only thing anyone knew about her was that she was a girl about Tadashi's age with neon blue hair and brown eyes and that she had a pale, but vibrant orient rose tattoo on her right arm and she'd used a name brand leather jacket to help stop the bleeding from a gasp on Tadashi's head from where a beam had hit him. He'd suffered brain damage from it and spent the entire spring and summer in therapy for it, which had been almost right after he'd managed to wake up from a six month coma, and they hadn't notified his family until a few weeks before school started. Luckily the school was very understanding about the situation and let Tadashi continue to go to SFIT.

Soon they reached the university.

"Hey guys!" Hiro said rushing into the Nerd Lab.

"They live!" Fred cried.

"What took you so long?" Go Go asked.

"Well, first Mochi got hold of Tadashi's inhaler and somehow his text book so we were up half the morning trying to find those, and then every traffic light we ran into turned red and he," Hiro said motioning to his older brother, "stopped for each one."

"Hey, I'm a law obeying citizen, not a crazy speed demon like Go Go, no offence." Tadashi argued.

Go Go popped a bubble and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I gotta check on my security bot." Hiro said.

"Oh good, you're all here!" a new voice exclaimed causing the group to turn around.

Their eyes widened when they saw the miniature red, purple, and white horse with a red cross on his forehead.

"Tiny talking pony." Wasabi muttered.

"Hello, I am Torintomon," Torintomon said waving a hoof, "I'm glad you're all here at once, makes my job a lot easier..."

Just then Hiro's security bot ran out from his lab chasing a pink and white kitten.

"Alley Cat acrobatics!" the kitten cried jumping up onto a rafter.

"Of course," Torintomon said sighing.

Barely ten seconds later a near by window shattered as it was kicked by a scowling girl with neon blue hair wearing a black leather jacket, a white tank, short frayed shorts, black, nearly shredded leggings, and chunky black boots. She also had a black satchel strung over her shoulder which she dropped.

"Uh, oh." Torintomon said looking at her.

The girl quickly went at the robot using martial arts, proving to be a difficult opponent as she blocked and parried everyone of it's blows and attacks. She shot a glance at Tadashi and a soft grin graced her face. Sadly that was all the robot needed to stop her, grabbing her throat and lifting her up.

"Electro Pound!" Torintomon cried stomping his front hooves onto the ground and sending a powerful wave of electricity to the robot and short circuiting it making it drop the girl.

The girl gasped as she got up, struggling to breathe. She looked at Torintomon.

"Oh, hey, it's the Dwerp." she said.

"For the three hundred and seventy-seventh time, my name's Torintomon." Torintomon growled.

"You're keeping count?" the girl asked smirking, "Nice."

She looked at Tadashi.

"Glad to see you're okay after I drug you butt out of that fire and into a hospital." she said.

"You're the girl who got me out?" Tadashi asked.

"Yep!" the girl said, "I was going to go here, but after the fire, well, let's just say that being able to save one kid from having to have to suffer the loss of their older sibling and best friend, I found a larger meaning in life and now, now I'm going all over the world doing stuff like that."

She glanced around.

"Now where is that blasted cat?" she asked.

"Alley Cat Acrobatics!" the cat's voice cried from above before landing on a near by table.

"Hey, um, it's not really my place to know this, but, did you have an older sibling that died?" Tadashi asked.

"That's none of your business!" the girl cried.

She turned to Torintomon and cleared her throat.

"Well?" she asked.

"Right," Torintomon said nodding.

He turned his attention back to the others.

"Hello, I am Torintomon, and I'm a Digimon." he said.

"A Digi what now?" Hiro asked.

"Digimon," Torintomon explained, "Digital Monster. The Digital World is in danger and we need your help."

"Not just the Digital World," the cat said, "my partner, the Princess of the Digital World's in trouble too, if The Shifters manage to take over the Digital World and destroy it, not only is it bye bye all Digimon no matter where they are, she'll die too!"

"Yes, I'm aware," Torintomon said, "her sister already threatened to kill me if we can't stop them."

"Yikes!" the cat said, "I'd hate to be you right now, if things go wrong she will carry out that threat."

Torintomon rolled his eyes.

"Yes Gato, I know, I've seen what happens to people who hurt her younger sister." he said.

He shuddered.

"Sometimes I wonder if she even has a heart, I don't even want to remember all the Digimon I saw her hack down with her sword, or stab with the lethal pointed heels and tips of her boots because they made her mad." he said grimacing.

"It's May," Gato said, "she doesn't see Digimon as real living creatures because we're made of data, granted it's a rare kind that turns into flesh and bone, and fur, scales, or plant outside the Digital World, but it's still data and that's all she sees it as."

"MIWA!" a girl with black hair with red, green, and pink highlights pulled up in pigtails, and brown eyes with purple and green speckles cried as she tackled the blue haired girl, "You're back!"

Miwa laughed.

"Hey Tiny, nice to see you too." she said.

"Where've you been?!" the girl asked, "I wanna hear all about it! I mean, I never get to go anywhere and you get to go everywhere! And then there's all the cool gear you get and, Oh! I almost forgot!"

The girl ran over to her small section of the lab before returning with a pink beanie with a pale, but vibrant orient rose on it.

"I've had it since the fire." she said handing it to Miwa.

"My sister's beanie..." she said, "I thought it'd gotten destroyed in the fire."

The girl shook her head.

"No, it blew off your head while you were dragging Tadashi out of the expo building," she said, "I found it on the ground. It had some ash on it, but wasn't damaged."

Miwa grinned and shoved it on the girls head.

"Keep it Yumi, pink's more you color anyway," she said, "besides, I've got most of Ange's stuff back home, kinda weird how the rose is on almost all her stuff, it's kinda like her symbol, or something, plus, I already got something to always remind me of her."

She took off her jacket revealing the tattoo.

"She'd kill me if she knew how I'd gotten it though." she added.

"If you get ink poisoning I'm gonna laugh." Yumi said frowning, "Do Nellie and Joshua know about it?"

"My mom and step-douche don't know about anything, not even why I constantly travel, they just think I'm checking out collages." she said.

"At least they care." Yumi said sadly looking down.

Miwa snorted.

"I now my mom does, can't say the same for my step-douche." she said.

"Can't or won't?" Torintomon asked. He regretted it the moment he said it.

Miwa scowled and kicked him in the head sending him back a few feet.

"Wanna ask me that again Dwerp?" she asked.

"His name's Torintomon!" Yumi said getting in between the two.

"Still don't care," Miwa said, "now out of the way Tiny."

"Not happening." Yumi said as she touched a computer screen and her whole outfit turned black and electricity danced all over it.

She held out a black gloved hand with electricity dancing between her figures.

"Back off." she said glaring.

Miwa smirked.

"Hmph, nice move Tiny," she said, "guess you got more than just your brain and knowing how to sew, you made a pretty bold move."

Just then Gato burped. Miwa darted over to her bag and started looking through it.

"Ow..." Torintomon mumbled activating Baymax.

"Hello, I am Baymax, you're personal health care companion. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

"Just a bump on the head, it's only a one." Torintomon said getting up.

Baymax scanned him.

"Odd," he said tilting his head and blinking, "you appear to be made out of digital data, yet have a living physical form."

"That's just the way Digimon are." Gato said shrugging.

"Oh! All my food's gone!" Miwa cried, "My granola, energy bars, chocolate!"

Gato burped again and Miwa glared at her.

"Digital cat, or furry pig, it's hard to tell." she said scowling.

She sighed and got up.

"Come on Gato, we need to go, we have an assignment after all." she said slinging the bag over her shoulder.

Gato nodded and followed her out from the broken window.

"As I've been trying to say," Torintomon said, "the Digital World's in danger and only you six can save it."

"I'm just gonna head over to my work space since I'm clearly not involved in this topic." Yumi said awkwardly before scrambling over to her work space.

"Okay, first off, what's the Digital World, and secondly, why are we the only ones who can save it?" Hiro asked, "I mean, we're just a group of nerds!"

"Oh you're much more than nerds, you're heroes, and Digidestined and the Digital World is, well, it'd be easier just to show you." Torintomon said.

"Digidestined?" Hiro asked, "What's that?"

"People chosen to have Digimon partners and protect the Digital World." Torintomon explained.

"How are we supposed to save the Digital World, much less get to it?" Hiro asked.

"That's where these come in," Torintomon said as the iPhone looking devices flew off his neck and into the group of friends hands, "they're Digivices, D-Deluxes to be exact, it has the abilities of all Digivices to exist, except for D-fusions, they'll help you get to the Digital World and help you out in other ways too, but right now we need to get to the Digital World before the Shifters can do any damage."

"And we get there how?" Go Go asked.

"Simple," Torintomon said, "Tadashi, could you hold you Digivice in front of the computer and say Digiport Open?"

"Okay, erm, Digiport Open." Tadashi said.

A bright white light surrounded them as they entered into the Digital World.

* * *

Hiro groaned as he got up and rubbed his head. He looked around shocked, and slightly panicked.

"Wha?! What's going on?! Where am I?!" he blurted out, the remembered Torintomon and the whole Digidestined thing.

"This must be the Digital World," he said standing up.

"Hiro!" an unfamiliar voice cried excitedly.

"huh?" Hiro muttered before he was tackled by a one and a half foot tall purple creature.

"You're here! You're here! You're here!" It cried.

"Uh, yeah," Hiro said slowly, "and you know who I am how?"

"I'm your partner! How couldn't I know?!" the creature said.

"Partner?" Hiro muttered.

'Oh, right, Torintomon mentioned Digidestioned having Digimon partners.' he thought.

"So, you're a Digimon," Hiro said.

"Yep!" The creature said, "I'm Ayucomon!"

Hiro felt his Digivice vibrate. He pulled it out and a description on Ayucomon popped up.

"Ayucomon, level, Rookie, height one and a half feet, attacks, Rocket Punch, Hypnos Wave, Bot Beat, Super Scratch, and Pronged Force." He read, "Hm, that's interesting."

He looked at Ayucomon. Now that he was paying attention he saw that most of his body was purple, but he had four red stripes, two in the front and two in the back, with a red stripe that circled where Hiro guessed was his waist like a belt, two prongs on his head with a red stripe in the center, a pair of black head phones around his neck, a tannish vizier covering half of his face, brown eyes, and his hands were black making them look like he had on gloves.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon's voice cried as she ran over a small rabbit looking creature following her.

"Adorimon!" Ayucomon cried.

"Ayucomon!" Adorimon cried.

"I take it you found your partner too?" Hiro asked.

Honey Lemon nodded.

"Yep! Isn't she cute?!" she asked.

Hiro looked at Adorimon. She was about the size of a stuffed animal as she was about eight to ten inches tall, had white fur with blue polka-dots, a red heart in the center of her body, blue eyes, a purple fluffy tail, purple feet, while the insides of her ears, her nose, and the bottom of her paws were pale pink, and the inside of her mouth was bright pink.

His Digivice vibrated again and a description of Adorimon pulled up.

"Adorimon," he read aloud, "level Rookie, height eight inches, attacks, Heart Beam, Cuddle Bug, Fluffy Cloud, Power Bounce, Stuffed Dummy."

He made a confused face.

"Those are really weird names for attacks," he said.

"And Ayucomon's aren't?" Honey Lemon asked, "They're probably just called that to go along with her adorable appearance, I bet they're really cool when she uses them."

Hiro nodded.

"Probably." he said.

"Watch out!" An unfamiliar voice cried as a yellow and purple blur shot by. Go Go soon followed panting.

"No fair, I didn't have my gear!" she said bending over to catch her breath, "Next time we race I'm going to either have my bike, or have my gear on."

"Sorry!" a Digimon that looked like a yellow chaeta with purple spots, nine purple fox tail with yellow tips, red eyes and white gloves with red stripes on her front paws apologized.

Go Go waved it off.

Hiro and Honey Lemon looked at their Digivices as the Digimon's profile popped up.

"Kitsunesupidomon," Honey read, "level, Rookie, height, from paw to shoulder six inches, from ear to back paws ten inches, attacks Fox Inferno, Speeding Blur, Sonic Slash, and Blazing Blur."

"She just demonstrated Speeding Blur!" Ayucomon cried proudly, "It's how she won!"

"Rawer!" a Digimon that looked very similar to Fred's Super Suit only with green eyes, a green stomach with a red flame looking symbol in the center, flame looking symbols on each arm, two orange horns on its head, orange spikes going down its back and tail with three orange spikes on its tail and pale yellow claws cried jumping out from behind a bush.

Everyone screamed.

The Digimon laughed.

"Fred! Fredzilla! I did it! I scared them!" It cried.

"Nice job Hifukitokagemon!" Fred cried walking out from behind a bush, "You even got Go Go to scream! I never managed to do that, I don't think anyone's ever been able to do that."

"Fred!" Go Go screamed.

"Uh, oh." Fred muttered realizing he was probably going to need to start running for his life.

Luck was on his side though as right then Wasabi, Tadashi, Torintomon, and another Digimon perched on Wasabi's shoulder came rushing over that very moment.

"What's wrong?!" Tadashi asked, "We heard you all scream, including Go Go!"

"Fred's Digimon gave us a heart attack." Go Go said looking at Fred.

If looks could kill, Fred would be dead and already burried.

Hiro pulled out his Digivice and looked at Hifukitokagemon's profile.

"Hifukitokagemon, level, Rookie, height three feet, attacks Fire Breath, Tail Slash, Gravity Pound, and Super Slash." he read.

He looked at Wasabi.

"I take it you found your partner too?" he asked.

"Yep! This is Rezaburdomon." Wasabi said.

Rezaburdomon was green with a salmon colored feather plume on his head, black talons, and wings that had laser blade feathers in two different shades of blue, as well as blue eyes.

Go Go used her Digivice to look up Rezaburdomon's profile.

"Rezaburdomon, level, Rookie, height one foot, attacks Laser Storm, Feather Flurry, Super Gust, Talon Scratch, and Sonic Screech." She read.

"Hey, Tadashi, where's your partner? Didn't you find him, or her?" Hiro asked.

"He's been here the whole time," Tadashi said squatting down and patting Torintomon's head, "I guess it's why he asked me to take us here."

Hiro pulled out his Digivice and looked at Torintomon's profile.

"Torintomon, level, Rookie, height three feet, attacks Electro Pound, Healing Cross, Rapid Charge, Energy Kick, Force Shield, and Strength Bump." he read, "Am I the only one noticing how weird these attack names are?"

Tadashi went to say something but was cut off by a large buzzing sound and multiple loud crashes.

"Uh oh!" Adorimon said.

"Kabotiarimon's at it again!" Ayucomon said.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kitsunesupidomon cried.

"Good idea," Torintomon said, "come on!"

Everyone took off running trying to get away from the large bug-like Digimon.

"He's really in a bad mood!" Adorimon cried.

"He's always in a bad mood!" Rezaburdomon yelled.

"Yeah, it's not usually _this_ bad!" Ayucomon cried.

"Less talking more running!" Kitsunesupidomon yelled.

"Hey! Over there! A cave!" Hifukitokagemon cried, "We could take shelter in it!"

Everyone darted into it. Once inside everyone started panting.

"How do we know that he won't crush this place?" Hiro asked falling onto his butt out of exhaustion.

"It's not very likely he'll try and attack a cave," Hifukitokagemon said.

Just then the large Digimon landed and took a swipe at the inside of the cave.

"You were saying?" Go Go asked.

"Well, we're doomed." Wasabi said.

"Oh, come on!" Honey Lemon said, "We don't actually know we're doomed."

"Yeah!" Adorimon agreed.

"Falling rock!" Fred cried.

"We're doomed!" Honey Lemon and Adorimon cried.

Everyone seemed to start panicking.

"Uh, what's with the glowing egg?" Go Go asked randomly spotting an egg with the symbol of endurance on it, glowing.

"Quick! Hiro! Grab it!"Ayucomon cried.

"Why me?!" Hiro asked.

"Hiro just grab the blasted egg!" Go Go cried as Kabutarimon swiped at the cave again making the others duck and dodge more falling rocks.

Hiro grabbed the egg.

"Okay, now what?!" Hiro asked as he jumped back narrowly missing getting hit by a rock.

"Say Digiarmor Energize!" Torintomon cried.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Just do it!" Torintomon yelled.

"Digiarmor Energize!" Hiro said.

A bright light surrounded Ayucomon.

"Ayucomon Digivolve to..." Ayucomon said.

"Kishimon!" he cried as the light faded.

Go Go almost swallowed her gum when she saw him. Kishimon looked like a mix of Hiro's battle armor and that of a knights. He was mostly purple with red gauntlets and accents on his armor, black hands and black wings and thrusters.

"Gack! What just happened?!" Hiro asked.

"He Digivolved." Torintomon said as if it were obvious.

"What's that mean?!" Hiro asked.

"It means he evolved to a stronger version of himself." Kitsunesupidomon said.

"Bot Wave!" Kishimon cried sending out a swarm of what looked like microbots from his hands.

Kabutarimon shrieked and backed up swiping at the entrance causing multiple rocks to fall.

"Speeding Blur!" Kitsunesupidomon cried grabbing everyone and getting them out of the cave just moments before it collapsed onto itself.

"Fire Lance!" Kishimon cried as his gauntlets fired a blazing lance covered in flames.

The lance hit Kabutarimon in the eye making it screech as it stumbled back. It spotted Hiro with its good eye and raised its claw high above him.

"Hey! Ugly!" Tadashi cried getting its attention, "Over here!"

Kaubtarimon looked over at Tadashi.

"Tadashi what are you doing?!" Torintomon asked.

"Leave my brother alone and come after me instead!" Tadashi cried.

Kabutarimon started after Tadashi and Toritomon got ready to attack, but before he could a silver sword sliced through the Digimon causing it to form into scrambled data before turning into an egg. Behind it stood May, her hair now a choppy uneven mess, a scowled across her face, and her eyes filled with hate and a murderous glare.

"Stupid over grown bug!" she yelled, "That'll teach you to mess with my hair!"

"May, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so glad to see you." Torintomon said.

May nodded.

Torintomon caught the group of friends and Digimon staring at her hair.

"Nobody," he started.

"What's with your hair?" Fred blurted.

"… ask..." Torintomon finished.

May growled and grabbed her sword raising it as she got ready to charge.

"Stand down May." a new voice said.

The group looked behind May as she turned around to see a girl with purple glasses wearing a black skirt with a black tank over a red long sleeved T-shirt with a black leather choker with a clear crystal prism hanging from it and a gold locket how looked like an exact mini replica of May.

"Yes Marcy." May said putting the sword away.

"Little sister to the rescue." Rezaburdomon said.

"Who's that?" Tadashi asked.

"That, is Marcy McGill, the Princess of The Digital World." Torintomon said softly knowing Marcy hated being addressed as a any royal title, she preferred to be referred to as a normal girl, or as a leader, or warrior. She also hated when people mentioned she was a Realm Walker.

Marcy smirked and leaned against a tree only to fall into it.

Adorimon giggled.

"She fell into a safe tree." she said.

"Why didn't we go into it in the first place? Kabutarimon couldn't of hurt us at all if we'd been taking shelter in it." Kitsunesupidomon said, "If we'd been in it, nothing could harm us, it'd keep us safe from danger until we left."

Tadashi took out his Digivice and looked at Kishimon's profile.

"Kishimon, level, champion, height, five foot eight, attacks, Bot Wave, Fire Lance, Rocket Kick, and Sky Dive." He read.

Marcy picked herself up from the safe tree.

"Well," she said, "I think it's quite nice that no one bothered to help."

"And I think that now that leader boy found one of his crests we just might have a chance against the Shifters." a new voice said.

"Ah! Reika where did you come from?!" Marcy asked whirling around so fast she fell over.

"We found large amounts of rough digital data in this area and came to check it out." a yellow and purple fox looking Digimon said.

"Ah! Renamon where did you come from?!" Marcy cried as she lost her balance trying to stand up.

"I see Torintomon managed to find the new group of goggle heads." Reika said.

"Goggle heads?" Hiro asked.

"It's Reika's way of saying idiots." Marcy said standing up.

She dusted herself off.

"Well, today was quite exciting." she said, "Never thought I'd have to wear a Sari again, but working with Hypnos in order to take care of rough Digimon and either return them to the Digital World, or get rid of them should of gotten it through my brain that I shouldn't expect too wear anything only once."

She looked at Tadashi.

"You... have asthma..." she said.

"How'd..." Tadashi started.

"The digital energy told me," she said, "it tells me everything and I control it to do my will."

She walked over taking slow, long strides. Just then Renamon changed into a teenage girl about seventeen with blonde hair the same shade as her fur and purple eyes wearing a white tank with a purple half jacket, purple shorts with a white asymmetrical skirt, white ribbons lacing down her arms and tying together to make figureless gloves and white boots. She looked up and shook her head.

"Ugh, why do I always get dizzy when that happens?" she asked holding a hand to her head.

"Rena, you sure that you're only dizzy?" Reika asked.

Rena nodded.

"Erm, what just happened?" Wasabi asked.

"Since Marcy's the Princess of The Digital World, she has control over all Digimon and what happens to them," May explained, "she can even ultra and change them to her will, which is how Rika and Renamon became both partners and sisters."

"It was an accident!" Marcy cried, "And I already said I was sorry!"

"Marcy, it's fine," Reika said, "neither one of us mind."

Marcy nodded.

"Still," she said.

She shook her head.

She glanced at Tadashi again and bit her lip before her eyes lit up with and idea. She looked over at a tree and held her arms out, slowly reeling and spinning them causing the tree to turn into swriling data that followed her every move. She spun it into a ball before bringing it close to her heart and then sending it to Tadashi. A strange light surrounded him as the ball made contact. Once it faded Marcy collapsed onto her knees.

"Marcy!" May cried rushing to her sister.

"I'm fine." Marcy said trying to push her sister away.

She coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

"Marcy!" May cried again.

"I... had to..." Marcy said pushing herself up, "I had to if his asthma was to cease to exist when he enters The Digital World, his health is more important than my heart problem."

"Marcy you were in a coma for two straight years because your heart gave out from lack of strength." May argued.

"And I can build it back up!" Marcy cried.

She started coughing like crazy blood flying out of her mouth each time.

"Come on, w need to get you home." May said.

Marcy nodded. She tried to stand, but collapsed. May quickly bent down and scooped her up and for once she didn't put up a fight, she felt too weak to do anything except snuggle closer to her sister.

"We'd better head back too." Hiro said.

"Yeah, but how do we get back?" Go Go asked.

A cute giggle filled the air making Reika, Rena, and the Digimon get into a defensive stance. Not long after a human looking Digimon about the size of a small child jumped down from a tree. The Digimon had pale, near white skin, blood red eyes, curly blood red hair held back by a thick braid with a mini braid over it save for the think curls framing her face. Her black and white Victorian style veil, white and red Victorian style blouse, red and black Victorian style skirt, white socks, and black Victorian style ankle high boots almost made her razor sharp teeth and demonic red wings look innocent. Almost. She giggled again.

"Relax, I'm not here to play!" she cried.

"Not very likely." Reika said.

The Digimon giggled again.

"I really don't want to play!" She cried, "Unless you want to!"

"Yeah, a battle to the death and then being eaten is something I'd like to not do." Torintomon said.

"If what you're saying is true and you're not here to "play", then why are you here?" Rena asked.

"I wanted to see our new saviors!" The Digimon said giggling.

"Couldn't you do that from one of the monitors?" Reika asked.

"What fun would that be?" the Digimon asked.

Hiro held out his Digivice at looked at the Digimon's profile.

"Killmon, level Mega, height four feet, category, Virus, attacks, throat rip, sword slice, winged fury, and demon's song." He read.

He frowned.

"Why did it say she had a category, but not the others?" he asked.

Killmon giggled.

"Because silly, they were made!" she said, "They're not normal Digimon! They were created so the Shifters wouldn't be able to take over their body and minds to do their bidding!"

She grinned.

"And you over looked one leetal detail!" she said.

Hiro looked back at her profile. His eyes widened.

"Dark counter part of The Princess of the Digital World?!" he cried.

Killmon giggled again.

"Yup!" she cried, "I'm Marcy's dark and evil side! I do have my good moments though."

"How is that even possible?!" Hiro asked.

Killmon once again giggled.

"That's a story for another time," she said, "now, if you want to go home, just find another monitor, or a TV and do the same thing you did to get here!"

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bye bye!" she called jumping into the air before flapping her wings and taking off.

Tadashi spotted a monitor near by.

"Come on guys," he said, "let's go home, we could use some rest."

The others nodded.

"Bye Reika, bye Rena." Tadashi said.

"See ya later goggle heads." Reika said.

Tadashi rolled his eye as he walked back over to the others as Hiro held out his Digivice.

"Digiport open." he said.

A bright light flashed as they returned home.

* * *

SPH: Whew! That was tiring!

Iza: Yeah, but so worth it!

SPH: (nodds) Yeah, it was.

Iza: Ooh! I can't wait til I make my offical introduction in the story!

SPH: (giggles) Well you'll have to! Anyway, here's my story and I really hoped you like it. Please comment/review! Singing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar.


End file.
